To the past
by kingdom101
Summary: This is a story about Dan,his two new best friends and other people going to the past and guess who they meet.
1. Chapter 1 To the past

Chapter 1 Dan

It's been a year since Amy and I won the clue hunt. I'm in my room with my new friends Cole and Ethan. Cole has blond hair and blue eyes while Ethan has Brown hair and green eyes. We were lying on my bed bored. " What are we going to do now?" Cole asked. " Movies?" Ethan suggested. " Seen them all." I said. " Video games?" Cole suggested. " Played them all." Ethan answered. Amy and Nellie are gone for the week and Ethan and Cole are staying with me, because our age together makes us old enough to be here by ourselves. Were all 13. Cole is the oldest, I'm second oldest and Ethan is the youngest. Cole likes to cook, read, playing video games and hanging with his friends. So he is doing the cooking. Ethan likes playing sports, eating, playing video games, watching TV and hanging with his friends. " Let's get something to eat." Ethan said. " Ya!" Cole and I yelled. We ran downstairs and into the kitchen. " Sandwiches will do, we can make it ourselves and then see who can eat the fastest." Cole said. Ethan is the champ for now. Cole made a tuna fish sandwich. Ethan has a cheese sandwich and I have a peanut butter sandwich. " Ready." I said. " Set." Ethan said. " Go!" Cole shouted. We shoved the sandwiches into our mouths. Cole is trying to eat the fastest without choking. Ethan is barely paying attention and I'm in between the both. The doorbell rang. We all got up to see if anyone would swallow at the door. I answered it and guess who I saw. Ian and Natalie. " Hello Daniel." They said. I glared at them. Cole and Ethan didn't even notice them. Ethan started to choke. Cole hit him in the back and Ethan spit the food out. Cole swallowed his entire sandwich. " I won! I won!" Cole yelled. " Is Ethan ok?" I asked. Cole stopped shouting. " Oh man I forgot! Are you ok Ethan?" Cole asked. Ethan hugged Cole. " Thank you!" Ethan shouted. " Cole you did save his life." I said. " I did? I just hit him on the back. But if I did you should pay more attention to what your doing Ethan." Cole said. " I'm sorry it's just I don't think I can do that." Ethan said. " Why?" I asked. " Because I lose focus to easily." Ethan said and looked down in embarrassment. " And? It doesn't mean a thing. Your one of my best friends and I don't want you to die." Cole said. " Thanks." Ethan said. " Are you going to stop hugging Cole or are you going to do that all day?" I asked. They both blushed and Ethan stopped hugging Cole. Cole and Ethan finally noticed my cousins. " Who are they?" Cole asked. " I thought we were going to be here by ourselves." Ethan said. " These are my cousins. Ian and Natalie." I said. " Who are they?" Ian asked. " These are my best friends Cole and Ethan." I said. " Why are they here?" Ethan asked. " I would like to know that too. Why are you here?" I asked. " We are here for the family meeting." Ian said. " What family meeting?" Ethan asked. " Dan if you have a family meeting you could've just asked us to come over later or after the family meeting." Cole said. " I didn't know." I said. Then all my other family that was in the clue hunt came. They walked in without coming in. " Why don't you come in?" I whispered sarcastically. I guess it wasn't quiet enough because Cole and Ethan heard me. They couldn't stop laughing. " What are they laughing about?" Ian asked. " I don't know but who are they?" Madison asked. " They are my best friends. I didn't know your coming so I invited them." I said. Just then they're a big flash. When everything was normal we were all on a table in an old house. " What was that?" I asked. " I don't know." Everyone said. " Who are you?" A guy asked. Everyone stared at me. " I'm Dan Cahill." I said. The looked shocked. " I'm Gideon Cahill." Gideon said.


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

Chapter 2 Cole

This is just confusing. One minute were in Dan's

House and then were on a table. Everything looks so old. Everyone but Ethan and I looked shocked about the guy's last name. Maybe it's because he has the same last name as Dan. I looked around when everyone but Ethan and I were in shock. Ethan wouldn't even look around even if it would save his life. Let's just say he isn't every observant.

Dan, Ethan and I are team or at least that's what Ethan thinks. I'm the one who is safe and thinks it over. Dan is the one who thinks of plans and what to do, because I suck under pressure. Ethan is the one who makes the jokes and ignore me.

I notice that there are more than just the guy here. There are three girls and two guys.

" Did you notice that there is more than just the guy?" I whispered to Ethan.

" You know his name is Gideon and no I didn't notice. I was trying to look at everyone's facial expressions." Ethan answered.

" Do you think we should go? I mean if it's a family meeting." I said.

" I don't know, but maybe it might be a better idea." Ethan said.

" Yes it might be the best thing to do. Let's go now." I said.

" Dan were going outside, because this is obviously a family meeting and were not family." Ethan said.

" Ok, we got to talk about something private anyways." Dan said.

" OK see you outside when you're done." I said and went outside with Ethan.


End file.
